The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a sound operating system, and a sound or voice operating method for the information processing apparatus, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus, a sound operating system, and a sound operating method for the information processing apparatus, to be mounted on a vehicle, being suitable for conducting an operation of the vehicle with safety, when instructing an operation of an application through sounds during when the vehicle is running.
A car navigation system (hereinafter, also being called “an onboard apparatus”) is that for processing map data therein, so as to provide guide information up to a destination to a user, i.e., a driver, etc. In particular, in recent years are developed an onboard apparatus for providing real-time traffic jam information while connection with a center system through communication, etc., via a portable telephone (e.g., a mobile phone), or an onboard apparatus, mounting a function for cooperating with Smartphone, which is rapidly spreads in recent years, and they are put into a practical use. As an example of the latter, there is already known such onboard apparatus that can provide information to the driver, effectively, on a screen much larger than that of the Smartphone, by displaying an output video of the application, which is executed on the Smartphone, on a screen of that onboard apparatus, through a wire cable, etc.
In general, in case of such equipments to be applied within the vehicle, such as, the onboard apparatus, etc., it is necessary that the equipment can be operated, with safety, by the driver during the time of driving the vehicle. For that reason, in the onboard apparatus is installed a process for suppressing a certain kind of operation and/or display of the information, during the time when the vehicle is running, for the purpose of protecting the driver in driving operation from being distracted in an attention.
For example, in the following Patent Document 1 is disclosed a technology for avoiding the driver from being attended to the screen of the onboard apparatus, by displaying the screen in a reduced size, in case of the application, to which no authentication information is given, while giving the authentication information to the application, a safety of which is confirmed during the running of the vehicle, for the purpose of maintaining the safety when the user execute various kinds of applications, which she/he bought freely, on the onboard apparatus.
Also, studies are made widely, on the technologies for operating the onboard apparatus, not restricting the operation of the driver, as is in the Patent Document 1, but through sounds or voices. For example, in the following Patent Document 2 is disclosed a technology for executing an application on a portable (e.g., mobile) terminal by means of an instruction made through the voices. With this technology, a table is held, which stores the information for indicating a title of a function executable and on whether it can be executed through the voices or not, wherein the voices generated by the driver are converted into a text, and if the text converted coincides with the title of the function, which is held in the table mentioned above, then the application corresponding thereto is executed.